Bluff
by MissWorded
Summary: While the hitokiri's away, the wolf will come and play... too bad the tanuki isn't up for it. In Tokyo, deception and violence brew amongst the past and the future. [NOT SK][Eventual KK]
1. Ace of Spades

**Bluff**

**Chapter One: **

**The Ever-Ambiguous Ace of Spades

* * *

**

_Stupid Kenshin! _thought Kaoru, twisting around and viciously hitting the practice dummy with her bokken. It had only been two days ago. Two days. It seemed like forever.

A couple nights before, Kaoru had woken up to find a note on the table and both Kenshin and Yahiko gone. They had left without her to take care of yet another psychopath who had popped up and had taken Sanosuke with them, and they wouldn't be back for another two weeks. At first, she'd considered following them, but then realized that they didn't leave any contact details. She had been so angry that she'd boarded herself up in her room. That had lasted until she realized how pathetic she was being. Her commitment to recreational pain was one of her better skills, and she was going to be practical about things.

So Kaoru was practicing. To say it was "intent" would have been under exaggerating. To say that she was "beating the living crap out of the poor, poor inanimate object" would have been more appropriate. Just as she was about to practice the steps leading up to the succession technique, there was a loud knock at the gate. Slamming the bokken down, Kaoru straightened out her clothes and calmed down as best she could under the trying circumstances.

Hurling the gate opened, she clipped a polite "Yes?" from between her lips.

"Why, hello there, Tanuki." said Saitou, cigarette dangling almost comically from his mouth.

"YOU!" she cried, backing up a few paces. Even as she pulled herself into a fighting position, Kaoru realized she had no chance against this Ghost of the Bakumatsu. He seemed to realize this, too, and smirked in that infuriating way of his. "Yes, tanuki, me."

"Well, what do you want?" she snarled up at him. Saitou was unperturbed. "What? Why are you so tense?" he asked, with a twisted version of "innocence".

"I'm not about to invite you in for a spot of tea, my good man, so why don't you just_ leave_?" Kaoru suggested sharply, still glaring.

"At least you're more alert this time," he said, grinning nastily. "You actually invited me into your home when we met, as I recall."

Her face burned with humiliation; the first time she'd met him, Kaoru _had_ willing let Saitou into the dojo. "Shut your mouth! What do you want with me, anyway? Kenshin isn't here! In fact, I don't know where he is, so I wouldn't be able to help you – not that I _would_."

"Battousai isn't the one I'd be worried about, if I were you," said Saitou, vague as ever. "There's more going on in safe little Tokyo than he'd like to admit."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Kaoru through narrow eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he said with deepest sarcasm. "That's why I said it, of course."

Fuming, she shut the door at his retreating back, cursing under her breath. _Thank you for **one **thing, Sanosuke, _she thought with grim satisfaction. _My creative vocabulary._

-

-

-

Saitou smirked into his bowl of soba noodles, courtesy of the Akabeko. Hitokiri Battousai really _couldn't _have left at a better time.


	2. HalfFaced Jack

**Bluff**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Half-Faced Jack

* * *

**_

A rouge cloud hid the sun from view as Kaoru walked to Doctor Genzai's, keeping up the pretense of contentedness. She had figured if anybody could cheer her up, it would be Ayame and Suzume. When she reached the clinic, Kaoru was told (quite frankly), "Shhhhh! Grandpa is very busy in the backroom!" by Ayame.

"Backroom!" repeated Suzume in her cheerful, candid way. For the first time in the past two days, Kaoru cracked a genuine grin. "Well, I guess I'll have to play with you two until he finishes, isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes!" shouted the girls in unison apparently forgetting their vow of silence. Laughing, she followed them into the larger part of the yard.

"Tanuki-chan!" called a sly voice from the steps.

Suddenly, Kaoru felt her anger rise. "_Don't_ call me that!"

"Ohohohohoho! Don't get so angry, tanuki-chan... where is Ken-san, anyway?"

Gritting her teeth, the younger woman only scowled as she bit back an angry retort. That would only make her seem _more _childlike in Megumi's eyes, and that was the _last_ thing she needed right now. "Why is Genzai-sensei in the backroom? I thought he only used that for storage." She right out ignored the Megumi's request for "Ken-san". The other woman shrugged. "I don't actually know. All I know is that he asked me not to disturb him until he came out." Kaoru frowned. That was quite unlike him – usually, he would make sure that his patients had access to him at all times, and that would mean Megumi could talk to him at any time she needed to.

"Well, that is unusual..."

-

-

-

Six hours passed. It was dusk, and still no Genzai-sensei.

_Now this is just ridiculous, _Kaoru thought with a frown. Megumi had already fixed dinner, and the girls were about ready to go to bed – they had tired themselves out early on. As they each hefted a child into their arms, Kaoru told the older woman straight out that she was going to right to that room and find out what the hell was going on. Megumi was reluctant – she held a great deal of respect for Genzai, being the man who took her in like a father would a daughter – but she agreed in the end. As long as it was Kaoru who did the deed. Stepping gingerly over the sleeping Suzume, Kaoru glanced back and smiled gently at the lightly snoring children.

Sighing, she quietly shut the shoji behind had with a quiet –click- sound. Treading gently as not to wake the girls, Kaoru padded gently over to the storage room and pressed her ear against it.

Nothing.

For another five minutes she listened intently, if just for the sound of clothes rustling, or even breathing. Still nothing. Sighing in annoyance, she knocked gently on the door. "Doctor Genzai? Are you in there?" she called softly, ear still pressed against the frame of the door. "Doctor Genzai, I'm coming in," Kaoru 'suggested' firmly. She shoved against the side of the sliding door, and it hit its own framework with a loud snap.

She fell on her rear with a soft thump and stared at the scene in front of her before silently rising to get Megumi.

-

-

-

The next day, Kaoru was at Tae's home with Tsubame, staring into space as the Megumi sobbed into Tae's shoulder. "Doctor G-Genzai was a-a good person... he d-didn't deserve w-what happened-d to him! Who c-could've done this-s-s?" she wailed. The restaurant owner made comforting noises in the back of her throat as she rubbed the small of her back soothingly. Tsubame just stared with wide eyes. This was the first time anyone had seen Megumi this distraught. Kaoru was taking the whole situation as if she wasn't a part of it. It was as if she was an outsider, and all of these events that were happening were beyond her jurisdiction. The man who had taken care of her since she was just a small child... the man who had delivered her into this world, in fact... the very last person who knew, who _really _knew her parents, was dead. She was numb.

It was Genzai Jomei's body Kaoru had found in that room, resting in a pool of his blood and dead five hours. His throat had been slit.

Suzume and Ayame were staying here until Genzai's sister came for the funeral. It was at that time that they would decide what to do with the girls. Though Suzume was sleeping untroubled in a spare room, Ayame had her arms locked around Kaoru's neck. She knew something was wrong.

"Kaoru-nee," she whispered into the older girl's ear. "Is grandpa... dead?" Tae froze. Even Megumi stopped wailing to look at the young girl with simultaneous wonder and sorrow. Nobody dared speak to her.

"...Yes, Ayame-chan." answered Kaoru quietly. The young girl buried her face in Kaoru's shoulder. The female doctor looked at her, rage clearly shining in her cinnamon colored gaze. Megumi nearly shook with anger. "Kaoru! How could you say something like that!" She spat, looking at her with contempt. "She's just a child!"

"Are you suggesting I should have lied to her?" asked the younger girl sharply. Kaoru stood up, the little girl still clinging to her. "Told her everything was all right, that everything was going to be fine, that her grandfather was out for a nice stroll! You – of all people – should know that prolonging the truth makes it hurt more when it is finally discovered." She finished hotly. Tears stung her eyes but Kaoru brushed them away hurriedly. "Ayame-chan, I think it's about time you took your nap, don't you?"

-

-

-

After that, she went to the train station to pick up Jun'ko-san. The elderly woman fell into her arms, sobbing, and Kaoru was forced to walk her all the way back to the dojo. She was quite sure the poor woman wouldn't want to visit the place where her brother had died – at least not yet.

It was nearly nine in the evening by the time she exited Kenshin's room – temporarily, Jun'ko's – and collapsed into her own, trying but failing to keep her sobs silent. She cried and cried, all into the small hours of the morning. When she did stop, Kaoru couldn't hear the steady sounds of sleep from next door, but rather, a blissful sort of silence that comforted her in a way she couldn't describe. Vowing the write Kenshin and others in the morning, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until much later.

* * *

Reviews... Honest to God, you guys make my day. Especially MiraResQNU! She's my fav! Just WAIT until you see the next chapter! You're absolutely gonna DIE! 

**nilnil:** Hehehe, I can be a little evil like that. I do tend to make things a little confusing at first. Just because I can!

**cleo: **You really think so? I'm flattered!

**blooded wyngs:** Poor, poor desk... It's a great thing? _(blushes)_ Why thank you! Is this soon enough for you?

**MiraResQNU:** Like I said, you're my favorite! You review everything... Yeah, I did pull a fast one on ya, but never fear! The next chapter for Wages is almost done, and I'm working on Rosebud. I'm über-glad _(Kenshin: **ü**__**ber?** Me: **Shut up...)** _that you like my heroines... it seems like in some stories, they're just snivelling cowards! I am aboslutely, positively can't stand it! It makes me want to do something rash... like wearing blue shoes with a black belt. (Which is, apparently, a fashion faux pas.) That'll show 'em.


	3. Alligator Blood

**Bluff**

**Chapter Three:**

**Alligator Blood

* * *

**

Groaning, Kaoru sat up and rubbed her aching head. Despite getting what was obviously a good sleep (she was judging by the sunlight coming in through the thin paper door), Kaoru was aching all over. _Ugh,_ she thought wearily. _I think I slept on my back wrong. I should ask Doc – _

Yesterday's events came back to her in a rush. Suddenly, she felt exhausted. She was about to keel back over when someone rapped on her door twice. "Kaoru-san? Are you awake? I've made some breakfast..." Stretching her arms over her head, Kaoru answered back with a "Good morning, Jun'ko-san. I just woke up a bit ago." Her voice sounded hollow and even _mousy _in her ears, and Kaoru silently berated herself for it. "I'll be out in a few moments."

"Also, miss, there was someone here to see you."

Kaoru shot bolt upright in her futon. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" She winced at the rudeness in her tone. "I apologize, but –"

"I told him you needed your rest and to come back at a later time."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," sighed the younger female with relief. "You have no idea how much that extra sleep meant."

"Oh, I think I do. Let's get some food in you girl. Then I want to visit my grand nieces."

-

-

-

"How did you know my beloved itouto-chan?" asked Jun'ko quietly. They were walking down one of Tokyo's larger streets, merchants from far off countries, and vendors who had been selling there for three generations now peddling their wares as the everyday people bustled about, looking for the best deals. "He knew my parents very well, apparently. I don't know how, but he was especially close to my mother." She answered, eyes locked upon the approached harbor.

"Kaoru-san!" called a cheerful voice to their right. "Come to visit us, I hope?"

The pair whirled around. There was a stall there, selling all sorts of fruits, like oranges and melons. Behind it were two men; one was young, twenty maybe, with even, tan features and brown eyes. The other person could only have been his father - if not for the age difference, they would have been twins. The only things really that different were the older man's silvery-brown hair and his strangely-colored eyes – mostly a dark, foresty green, but with lighter, apple-green flecks.

Kaoru smiled at them both, albeit sadly. "Jun'ko-san, this is Toya Morio and his son, Toya Roka. This is Genzai Jun'ko-san."

Roka smiled pleasantly. "Might you share a relation with the kindly old doctor Genzai?"

"Y-yes," whispered Jun'ko, eyes lighting up with sudden tears. "He passed on yesterday afternoon..."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Genzai-san," murmured Morio, head downcast. Roka looked shocked, and cast Kaoru a long glance. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, subdued. "I was just up there to see you the other afternoon... but I suppose I missed you..."

Kaoru didn't have the heart to tell the boy that she didn't really consider him well enough a friend to be informed immediately. "I...well, I wasn't up to talking about it, just yet anyway," she answered quietly. "We've really got to get going," she finished with an apologetic smile.

Still depressed, Roka nodded glumly. "Yes of course... but I forgot to tell you, Kaoru-san! When I was down there, near Genzai-sensei's early in the afternoon, there was a man wandering around, looking for you I believe."

Kaoru frowned. "Well, that is quite strange. Who was it? Can you describe him?"

"He was really tall... policeman, definitely... had the strangest hairstyle – most of it was slicked back, but his bangs were like spider's legs, just popping out... but he had these really piercing eyes." Roka shuddered a bit, apparently remembering his "charming" ordeal with whom Kaoru could easily speculate was Saitou. A thoughtful look appeared on Jun'ko's face. "You know, I think that was the man who came to see you."

Kaoru frowned. Saitou skulking around the scene of a murder, okay. Saitou skulking around her _house_, just plain wrong. A question of timing suddenly revealed itself to her. "Roka-san, when did you say you were up by G-genzai-sensei's?"

"I don't know. Two or three, maybe."

_That was before Doc – the body was recovered, _she thought with a frown. _The timing's all off...he shouldn't have been by the clinic at all! _Kaoru shook herself out of her own thoughts, and gave a tired smile to the two kindly men.

"Well, thank you for your support, Morio-san, Roka-san... I hope I'll see you around..."

Morio gazed at her, smiling comfortingly. "I know what it's like to lose someone dearly beloved and close to your heart, Kaoru-san. If you want to talk..."

"You'll be the first one I talk to," she replied without much conviction. If she really wanted to talk about Genzai-sensei's death, she'd probably visit Tae, or maybe even Ken –

_Oh, damn, _Kaoru swore in her mind. It was nearing evening, and she had yet to write Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke.

Just thinking about those three, off on a madman-catching crusade, made her blood boil. She embraced it – something to distract her. _They even took **Yahiko**, _she groused to herself. **Yahiko**_, for God's sake! Who's the student and who's the teacher here, anyway! As soon as they get home, I'm going to give them the worst cold shoulder on this side of the planet. Worse, if I can think of it._ Possible ways of tormenting them when they got back made Kaoru cheer up (marginally so). So cheered was Kaoru that she completely forgot to send Kenshin and the others a letter. _No big deal_, she thought ruthlessly. _Just another way to guilt trip them... maybe I should ask for Tae's help... I'm sure she knows enough about it because of Sanosuke's steep tab... Besides, Kaoru-baka, they didn't leave contact details... how come you didn't remember that one? _She silently berated herself.

The twilight settled onto Jun'ko and herself, a breezy relief from the humid day. After the older woman had finished with the bathhouse, Kaoru bathed, but didn't light the fire again.

Settling into her futon quickly and quietly, Kaoru braced herself for another round of nightmares and gently shut her eyes.

-

-

-

-

The next morning, she was up and about before Jun'ko-san (for once) and really wanted to cook breakfast. Chopping away at vegetables, she whistled happily until someone relieved her off her knife. Kaoru stared at her now-empty hand in a very hazy, speculative manner. The knife was now poised against her throat, ready to slice at any time.

"Kaoru-chan, you really should be more careful," said the kindly Doctor Genzai. It was quite strange to see him again; all corporeal and floating, and with mist for legs. "I'm really not to be trusted." He said, still smiling like he always did. A "Be trusted, Kaoru-nee!" could be heard off to the side.

Her dream-self sighed. "I know, but I suppose I'm just a sucker for punishment, ne?"

He laughed, and pressed the knife a little deeper, eliciting a single drop of blood. "Yes, I believe you are. You'd better wake up now, my dear."

"If you say so, Genzai-sensei." She replied with a shrug, and opened her eyes.

In reality, there _was_ a knife pressed against her throat. She sucked in a breath, wary, but was still logical in her fear. Not technically a knife – a katana. Of good quality, Kaoru could tell. It was only against the side of her throat, though, because she was on her stomach. "Who are you?" she demanded quietly. It would do no good to raise noise. The neighbors hated her, and by the time the police would arrive (even if they did) she would be dead, and he would be gone. Or maybe he would just be gone, if she got lucky.

"No one of too terrible a consequence." It was a deep male voice, one she couldn't place. Something about the way it lilted tugged on her consciousness, but Kaoru was still a bit preoccupied with the sword part of her dilemma. "Why are you here in my house? What has brought you here? And most importantly, why shouldn't I scream?" Even if she knew the neighbors wouldn't come, he didn't.

"Why am I here? Prelude to an assassination? Heralding myself, making a mark - a warning? I don't know, really." He sighed then, as if that greatly annoyed him. "What has brought me here? Why, you of course. You and your bastard parentage, that's what."

"What you are talking about now?" she demanded. "My parents had me in wedlock. I am not a bastard child," she said with utmost conviction. Having children out of wedlock was completely taboo. Absolutely forbidden. And only the gods knew how devout her parents were to honoring the law. Even if they didn't love each other, they would have married if _their_ parents said to. That was exactly what had happened. He only snorted in response.

"And why shouldn't you scream? Well, that is quite easy. It won't make any difference, either way. You'll be dead by the end." He promised, no hint of threat in his voice. Just clear certainty. As the cold steel slid across her cheek, Kaoru's eyes watered and she bit back a gasp. Then she felt a hand grab her hair – she had plaited it into a braid for the night – and hack it off, from the neck down. "Good night, Kaoru-chan." said the man. And then he was gone.

* * *

the end for now, my friends...

* * *

**cleo:** Really? I've always wanted a #1 fan! An e-kitty for you! 

**blooded wyngs: **You know, the rights of desks in this world are sadly lacking. Very glad you liked it, and also very glad you had questions! That always makes me happy. Even if I won't answer them. He he he!

** MiraResQNU: **I'm always grateful for the constructive criticism. That's what makes a review, you know?

Where's your update anyway! HM!!!

Btw, you know us pandas... we're pretty shady. You just can't trust us.

So what did you think of Wages? I really don't know, and I'd like some feedback if you've got a few seconds to spare for this panda...who just updated three fics just for you... you know you want to... press that little button...

**Saitouu Ryuuji: **Yes, but what's done is done my friend... and it's all necessary, let me tell you.

**nilnil:** Yeah, I'm a definite Kaoru supporter. I don't really know how to write Megumi anyway... she's really difficult. ANYWAY. Yes, a sad chapter. Sniff sniff sob sob and all that.


	4. Between Hands

**Bluff**

**Chapter Four:**

_Between Hands_

Today was the day of the funeral. Kaoru had gotten up especially early just to be there for Jun'ko-san, who didn't really to want to do anything at all, and only asked her why she cut her hair, apparently not noticing the slice on her cheek, or didn't hear the intruder last night at all (which, while it did confirm her guess that a very skilled swordsman had been in her house last night, didn't really reassure Kaoru). But the older woman wasn't the only one who was a bit spacey – Jun'ko had said good morning three times already. But she couldn't really help her distraction, could she?

Being attacked in the dead of night will do that to you.

However distracted she was, Kaoru managed a passable clump of rice and some excellent oolong tea for breakfast, opting for a lighter version of the usually more hearty meal. Her mother had said once, that on those days of grief it was better to eat very little, or nothing at all. Kaoru remembered that one of her father's friends had heard this, and joked (in an extremely crude way) that you might throw it up later.

She had absolutely no idea why that had suddenly occurred to her. _I should either be properly reverent, or wondering why strange men with deep voices ambush me in my sleep, not thinking about some time I had years ago... _

She hated these days; the tension, the sorrow – the dead had already died, and they would honor them anyway, so what was the point? But she proceeded begrudgingly on. With Jun'ko-san being in the state she was, Kaoru was in charge of preparing the two girls for the funeral, and had arranged most of the preparations. She had made sure that they were both dressed in their specially-bought black attire, quiet and semi-calm – as well as little girls like themselves could be at their grandfather's funeral.

Due to expenses, all they could afford was a customary cremation ceremony, without the wake and formal funeral. However, many people had shown up, determined to show their appreciation for the doctor's work and sorrow at his death. Every single one of them greeted Jun'ko with a warm hug and a small smile, trying to comfort the weeping woman as best they could, to no avail.

Kaoru could feel his death hanging in her chest as they spoke to her as well, a miasma of pain and guilt she couldn't get rid of. Despite the fact that she knew it wasn't her fault, Kaoru felt the responsibility of his death weighing down upon her shoulders. It was a survivor's shame, and she understood that, but that didn't seem to help. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair before she realized it was set in a twisting, sophisticated hairstyle upon her head. What was left of it, at any rate.

"Ah, my dear Kaoru-chan. I'm very sorry to hear of your loss."

Her head snapped up and to the side, glaring at the smirking man.

Ichiro Iwamoto was a secret well-kept from the Kenshin-gumi. He was a dodgy businessman, using the illegal means to get to the top. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, laying waste to a couple of his thugs attempting to steal her newly-bought tofu, Ichiro had demanded that she stay with him. Not as a wife, but as a call girl. When she had (violently) refused, he had vowed on the spot that he would have her.

Since gang members of his attacking her were a common occurrence, Kaoru had to constantly hide new bruises and scratches. Megumi was the only one who knew. And while he was exceedingly handsome, Kaoru Kamiya had class, and she was damn sure he was never going to take it. However, someone intervened before she could retort.

"How _dare_ you trespass here, you vile man! I'll have you removed forcefully if I have to, but you will LEAVE." Megumi said forcefully, glaring at him with viciousness only the fox-lady could muster.

"Takani-sensei, I am merely here to pay my –"

The reverberating sound of flesh on flesh startled him into silence. There was a faint pink outline on his cheek, a perfect copy of Megumi's hand. "Don't feed me your lies, you disgusting parasite. Leave _now_."

A small smile curled the edges of his lips. "My apologies, Takani-sensei, Kaoru-chan."

"That's Kamiya-san to you." Kaoru told him stiffly.

"I came to visit you on that day, you know. I was at his clinic, hoping you'd be there. It is an absolute _tragedy_ I didn't get to see you. By the way, what happened to your beautiful face?"

"Is there something we just said that you don't understand? Leave!" she snarled at him.

"Such anger, such pain..." He said mockingly. "Until next time, Kaoru-chan!"

"That horrible, repulsive, scummy low-life," hissed Megumi quietly. "I'm beginning to think we should just tell Ken-san so we can get him locked up for good."

Kaoru nodded, but her mind was on other things.

Most important things, such as how she was just now realizing that no less than three men had admitted to being visiting the clinic on the day of Genzai-sensei's death.

"Hold _still_, Kaoru-chan!"

The blue-eyed girl couldn't help but fidget. Those scissors kept inching way too close to her face for comfort after having someone come into her room in the dead of night while holding a katana to her throat. She smiled nervously. "Sorry, Tae-chan, I've just been a little preoccupied lately."

"I know Takani-sensei and Jun'ko-san moving in all at once is a bit strange-" Snip, snip. " -Especially when the good doc moved her clinic right in to your dojo, but seriously, you've been way too edgy!"

Snip, snip. "Every time I see you, it's like you're ready to attack anything that so much as moves."

Snip... snip snip. "You've never been this jumpy before!" Tae smoothed out her feathering bangs gently and then took a step back, admiring her work.

After spending ten minutes lamenting the loss of Kaoru's "gorgeous locks", Tae had resolved to give her a haircut that very day. The result was very mature and feminine, unlike her previous functional but average ponytail look. Her hair was soft and wispy, bangs sweeping in from one side to partially obscure her eyes without horribly hindering her vision. More layers framed the area around her chin before feathering down to mid-neck length.

All in all, she liked it. It was less childlike than before.

"I just... I worry about you, girl. You know if you need anything, you could talk to me?"

Kaoru smiled genuinely. "Of course I know that, Tae. I've known you for most of my life. You are one of the people I trust most."

"But not more than Ken-san, ne?" said Tae slyly, winking at her.

"Ta-a-a-e..."

"Aw, get on back there, sweetie. I'm sure Takani-sensei needs your help."

* * *

A week passed. It had become more and more apparent that autumn was slipping away, and winter was fast approaching. As a child, Kaoru remembered being bundled up in her futon on chill autumn mornings feeling like her little mat was the warmest place in the world. Dragging herself out of bed had been a major endeavor of her parents' combined efforts.

Now, however, she found herself enjoying the crisp air. It was... refreshing. She rose at sunlight and sat on the engawa for a few minutes before training. It was a time of silent reflection that she had found necessary since last week's events. But, instead of dwelling on Genzai's death, she had found her mind always strayed to other things. Such as a certain rurouni -

_I wonder when they'll be back... I still can't believe they went without me! _

These words were the proper indignant response, but she couldn't help but feel that her words were the tiniest bit hollow.

The last few times they had fought criminals and successors of the Juppongatana, Kaoru had always played a small, rather non-instrumental role in the battle, usually taking out henchmen. The others always watched out for her, even Yahiko and Misao at times. It was rather infuriating, both her own weakness and their recognition of her weakness. She felt hopeless for a moment.

_C'mon, Kaoru-chan! What did father always say? If you're faced with a problem, don't complain - fix it. If I think I'm weak, the best way to fix that is to get stronger. _

But how?

"Tanuki-chan?"

Megumi yawned daintily, stepping out onto the engawa next to Kaoru. The younger of the two scowled good-naturedly. "Yes, megitsune-sensei?"

"I'm running out of medical supplies, so I'll have to run into town today. How much money do we have left?"

"Enough for whatever you need, I suspect. Since Jun'ko-san started selling bolts of fabric in the market, we've got a little bit of extra money lying around." The elderly woman was quite thrifty, having gotten the fabric at a discount from some gullible merchant and then selling it at a modest price.

"Not to mention that her giving you cooking lessons has greatly reduced the number of inedible meals," added Megumi with a tiny smirk.

"Me-gu-mi..." growled Kaoru angrily. "That's not funny!"

"Maybe not to you, tanuki-chan! Ohohohoho!"

Suddenly, all Kaoru's anger left her. She sighed. "You know what, Megumi-chan? I'll go into town for you."

As if sensing the sudden mood change, Megumi went very quiet. "That's not necessary..."

"No, it is. I really need to get out of the dojo. I also have to visit Maekawa-san about help with his lessons sometimes, you know, to earn a little extra cash..."

"They'll come back, Kaoru. This won't be forever," said Megumi suddenly.

"I know that much, thanks." She replied stiffly. "I'm going to go get changed."

Megumi sighed. "Sure, Kaoru-chan. I'll make up a list, okay?"

"Okay." She turned away after a moment, ready to change into proper clothes.

"_Kaoru_."

Megumi had suddenly grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Be careful... I don't want to see that kenshi come back for the rest of you."

-

_Where did Megumi say Oiroke's place was?_

Kaoru had been wandering around Tokyo for at least half an hour already looking for that damn medicinal shop.

"_Apparently, they just moved a while ago; they used to be right by Morio-sans' stall, but now they're in one of the shadier parts of town, like where that tori-atama lives." _

Ruffian Row certainly was shady in some places, but only a native of Tokyo like Kaoru knew the spots to avoid and the people to know. Meeting Sanosuke had definitely helped, though he didn't know it: since she had been seen in his company, nobody really had the guts to mess with her. Kaoru wouldn't dare tell him – she didn't want to inflate his ego more than it already was.

"Hey! Kaoru-san!"

One of the best outcomes of this association was getting to know Katsu, Sano's journalist friend/Sekihoutai enthusiast. He had a natural intelligence about him and was always well-informed of current events, making it slightly ludicrous that he was such good friends with Sanosuke. Kaoru smiled at his approaching figure.

"Hello, Katsu."

He smiled back at her. "What are you doing in these parts again? They're no place for a lady like you."

She rolled her eyes. "A lady? Hardly. Have you looked at what I'm wearing?" It was an old but warm kimono, designed especially for the colder months. It was rather bulky and somewhat masculine.

He laughed. "A lady's a lady, no matter what she's wearing," he insisted. "But back to my original question. Why are you over here again?"

"Well, I've got to pick up some medicinal things for Megumi, but I can't find this place, Oiroke's or something like that." Kaoru let loose a frustrated sigh, running her hand through her bangs. "I've been searching for more than half an hour now."

"I can help you out," he offered. "I just stopped by there a few minutes ago, actually." Her eyes widened slightly and she looked pleadingly into his face.

"Really? Could you? I would really, _really _love that!" She smiled at him with relief.

He scratched his head, slightly embarrassed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, it'd be no problem. Let's go."

-

Kaoru frowned.

Katsu had long since left her to deal with the overbearing owner of the shop, Oiroke the junior. His father was apparently sick in bed, and he found any way possible to complain about the added responsibilities. Even if it meant spurning potential customers. She finally snapped.

His look of disdain was more than she could bear, having seen it too many times. "I've heard about you. You're that woman who teaches kendo." Kaoru's eye twitched. _Translation: Oh, you're the kenjutsu whore. _

"Look, Oiroke-san, I really need to get home quickly," she said, refraining from tapping her foot. "Could you please get me –"

"So how long have you been teaching?" He looked at her with a strange gleam in his eye. Neither took notice of the quiet entrance of a dark-haired boy around Yahiko's age. He appeared to be browsing casually, but his eyes strayed to the two people at the counter of the store.

_Wonderful. A gossip monger. _"I've been Assistant Master since I was fourteen, sir. Now, if you please –"

"So, I'm guessing you know your way around Tokyo," Oiroke replied with a nasty grin on his face. Kaoru froze in place, her countenance gaining a glacial aspect. That comment had been way beyond the realms of polite conversation. _When did they start to speak so openly?_

"I'm not sure of what you're implying… _sir_… but I just want the materials needed for a friend of mine and then I'm going to leave. If you can't handle a paying customer without running your mouth, maybe you shouldn't be in the apothecary business. Or in any sort of occupation that involves contact with others." She suggested coolly. "Now PLEASE get me my required ingredients." She shoved a list into his face.

With a haughty glare, the man proceeded to do just that. Kaoru rolled her eyes when he sniffed condescendingly at her.

Just as she had finished paying (and thanking whatever deities above that she was done dealing with the man), the dark-haired boy slipped out of the shop.

-

"She looks just like you said."

"Really?"

"Really."

The woman sighed, gently twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She gestured for him to continue.

"She's always busy. She's got to support all the people she lives with pretty much by herself, since Himura left her."

"Hm."

"Many people… given her unmarried state… don't have the best opinion of her."

"Hm…" She bit her lip for a moment, looking pensive. She sighed again.

"Thank you, Eiji. I'll be needing to contact her, I think. You'll arrange something?"

"Of course, Tokio-san."

-

Kaoru was wandering down by the port aimlessly, breathing in the salty air with relish. The sting of the air assaulted her nose and she smiled. The ocean was so refreshing.

"Excuse me… Kamiya-san?"

"Yes?"

The woman standing before her was tall and slender, dressed in an elegant kimono and brown hair coiffed in an elaborate style. She carried an air of elegance and poise about her, head held high with confidence. The trait that made her stand out, however, were her eyes. They were a sharp, crystalline blue, catching the gaze of anyone who so much as glanced at her. Kaoru stood, transfixed.

"Hello. My name is Fujita Tokio, and I'd be interesting in learning about some lessons…"

* * *

The scene with Katsu was actually meaningful – but that'll be revealed later. Muwahaha….

So. Pretty boring, as far as chapters go, but Ken-san'll probably be back soon, and maybe our mysterious kenshi will make an appearance. Plus – Tokio gets in on the plot! What's up with that? Dun dun dun…


	5. Who Dealt this Garbage?

I just wanted to clear something up about the chapter names… they're after poker terms. Just so we're clear. If anyone was confused, ya know. Chapter one: Ace of Spades – obviously, that's a card in a deck. Chapter two: Half-faced Jack – again, referring to a card and also Saitou's unknown intentions. Chapter three: Alligator blood – refers to having to keep a level head in a card game; and I'd daresay keeping a level head is good when you're being attacked in the dead of night. Chapter four: Between hands – just referencing a transitional chapter.

* * *

**Bluff  
**_**Chapter Five**_

_Who Dealt This Garbage?_

He scowled at a tiny violet flower, blossoming in the cool conditions. The brightly shining sun seemed to mock him with its cheerfulness. A bird twittered happily in the treetops. Despite the fact that it was late December, the weather was balmy and comfortable.

Kenshin was frustrated.

The situation was growing more and more complicated by the day, here. The incident that was supposed to have taken a mere two weeks had grown more and more complex, the conflict escalating into a mini-war between two antagonistic clans. Aoshi, Misao, and a few other Oniwabanshuu ninjas had joined them, but even with the added brainpower, no one seemed to be capable of compromise.

_I want to go home! _His mind screamed at him.

Home. A word he was finally able to associate with one particular place, rather than the road. More like a person. 'Home' was Kaoru, and he wanted to be there. Not only that, but he didn't quite like her being alone, after the Enishi business. Not to mention that mess with Saitou…

How was she faring on her own? Was she making enough to support herself while he, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were gone? Were Megumi, Tae, and Dr. Genzai helping her cope during their absence? Most importantly, was anyone making it worse for her? Because if that was the case, he'd have to hurry and clean this mess up.

-

Kaoru cursed colorfully under her breath.

_I hate pirates. _

She was currently being held hostage by a group of rather stupid buccaneers and the experience was quite unpleasant.

"So what's a pretty boy like you doing traveling all alone? Doncha know that your mummy ain't here?" said a large, bulky man with a sneer. Kaoru wrinkled her nose as his smell wafted under his nose. As glad as she was that her disguise was holding up, being called a man was never at the top of her to-do list.

_You, my pungent friend, could use a bath. Or ten. _"I'm just the poor s-son of f-farmer, sir," Kaoru stuttered out quietly. "Not a y-yen to my n-name."

His companion spat on the ground next to her. "Wrong answer, pretty boy!"

"I think you are mistaken."

"Eh? Who goes?"

The person, probably female (Kaoru had had way too many mix-ups in the past to give the voice a definite gender – Kamatari came to mind), was shadowed by the lamp light on the moored ship eerily. Her voice was low and commanding and very familiar.

"It couldn't be clearer that this person… is a woman."

"Wha – ?!"

He couldn't manage anymore before the butt of the woman's staff came crashing down on his head. His comrades soon followed. Kaoru kept her head bowed as the person walked over to where she was sitting bound.

"Hello again, Kamiya." Kaoru looked up with unwavering eyes and gasped.

"Shura?!"

_I LOVE pirates!_

_-_

It had been over a month since Ken-san had departed, taking Yahiko and Sanosuke with him. Next to go had been the good old doctor; but the most surprising of all the abandon her was Kaoru. Her private tutoring of the Saitou children had taken up most of her time. After two weeks of lessons, Saitou had started recruiting Kaoru for missions outside of town usually reserved for the police force, for reasons unknown to the woman physician. These missions usually lasted about a week and were very much clandestine.

Jun'ko was still selling whatever she could, well, rip-off from the gullible merchants around the port. Consequently, she was gone most of the day and taking the girls with her.

Suzume was supposed to start school this week; but Megumi stalled, knowing that the money was tight and that more than anything, Kaoru wanted to help in determining the young girl's future. Besides, she could already read and write well, thanks to Genzai's educated influence. Ayame had already been pulled from school because of financial reasons and Kaoru had quickly set her upon some old books she had in the shed. Yet she had insisted Suzume get her basic schooling from an actual instructor.

"_If she can get the basics in school, we can build off all of that on our own, if need be. Both of them are smart for their age, Megumi. You shouldn't worry so much." _

_If I don't worry, who will? _Megumi wiped the sweat off her brow.

_That was the third delivery this week… I hate being the only doctor around. _Yet Megumi knew that some people were simply avoiding coming to her because she was a woman. She wasn't sure what was worse – having to work such exhausting hours, or knowing that some rejected her skills simply because of her gender.

"Takani-sensei, thank you so much for your help today," wheezed the petite woman, exhausted. Her husband nodded seriously.

"Yes, we couldn't have done it without you. After Genzai-sensei passed…"

There was an awkward silence.

"It was no trouble at all, Makato-san," she replied politely. "The best of luck with little Higuchi. If you experience any problems with him health-wise, feel free to come and see me."

"Thank you, Takani-sensei."

They left a few moments later. Megumi cleaned her hands and tools and removed her stained smock, hating the echo her footsteps made in the empty dojo. But it wasn't empty for long. An older woman hobbled up to the gate, complaining of gout.

"Please ma'am, right this way…"

-

Kaoru was currently wrapped in a warm blanket in a seaside inn. She twiddled her fingers nervously around her teacup. Though she and the lady pirate weren't exactly enemies, they definitely weren't good friends. However, they shared a certain, unnatural rapport. Kaoru had already decided she liked her. Because it had been mostly Kenshin dealing with her before, she had never really gotten the chance to know the pirate.

"So, um, how's life treating you?"

"Well," replied Shura with a slight smile. "And yourself?"

"Busy. Very busy." Between the Saitou kids' (three sons) private lessons and the missions Saitou assigned her on the side, she had almost no time simply to sit and reflect like she was keen to do nowadays. It was good, in a way; whenever she sat still for too long, her thoughts could get a little too dark to be healthy.

"How is Himura?"

"On a trip. One that has been expanded indefinitely."

"You seem a little upset, yet here you are, far away from your little dojo."

"Well, when the men are away, I've got to occupy myself somehow, eh?"

"Sorry – if I had known, I would have brought some needlework along." They shared a smirk.

Kaoru felt her sudden kinship with Shura jump slightly. Both were women who could through a punch (or five), fighting for people to respect them constantly. Nothing was ever easy for a woman in a man's world.

"Kyoto."

"I'm headed that way myself. Funny coincidence."

"Oh? Why are you going?"

"To meet my fiancée. I've been away for – business quite awhile."

"That's great! What's he like?"

"_Please_ tell me you're joking. Please."

The man smiled brightly at her. "It's great to finally meet you Kamiya-san. You must be the one Himura-san mentioned."

Shura looked back and forth between her fiancée and Kaoru. "Do you two know each other?"

Kaoru looked at Seta Soujirou. He was still smiling. She felt lightheaded.

"Well, _indirectly_…"

They spent the remainder of the day at tea shop, explaining exactly how they knew each other. Shura, who had known that Soujirou's past was shady, had no idea that he'd known Kenshin and vice versa – he hadn't know that she'd known him. Kaoru smiled faintly as they embraced their newfound knowledge of the each other with gusto.

_They really care about each other… And it was made possible because of Kenshin…_

"Sou-chaaaaan! I'm back!"

_What?! Tell me he's not, tell me he's not – _

Kamatari stood in the doorway, looking as unfairly feminine as ever.

_You've got to be kidding me! _

"And _who _is this little ragamuffin?"

Kaoru turned around with a wry smile. "Good to see you, too."

"Kamiya?" The distaste on Kamatari's face grew. "Why is she here, Shura?"

"She's on a mission assigned by your favorite."

"Saitou?" He grimaced. "I thought you had more taste than that, honey."

"Yeah, well, so did I. But, desperate times…"

"You must've been pretty damn desperate."

"Tell me about it."

"What are you doing in Kyoto, anyway?"

"Saitou sent me to retrieve something. A package he was being sent by an informant."

"And why, pray tell, isn't he using another, more replaceable lapdog to do his dirty work?"

"Wish I knew!" Kaoru said cheerfully. "Well, I'd better get going if I want to make it back to Tokyo in the next few days."

"Wait." Shura grabbed her arm. "We want to come with you."

"What?"

"Back to Tokyo," said Soujirou to clarify. "That's where we want to live. For awhile, at least."

"That's where we want to get married. And you were born and raised there! You could help us, right?"

"I guess – I mean, I could, but I don't exactly have the best reputation right now. Something to do with being a woman my age and not married."

Shura rolled her eyes. "You act like I've never been prejudiced against before. I'm a female pirate, for gods' sakes."

"Well… if you don't mind being stared at in public… or cursed out… or possibly assaulted… then you should be fine."

Shura's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Don't worry… we are _perfectly _capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Believe me," was Kaoru's weak reply. "I _know_. All too well."

Kamatari smirked. "You know, tanuki-chan, I think I may be beginning to like you. We should have a rematch sometime."

-

Seijuro Hiko did not come down to the city proper very often. So whenever he did, people pointed and whispered, and nobody dared to approach him. And usually, when he actually came down from his little cottage in the woods, it was to pick up more saké, which he loved like any normal man loved his wife.

But today he bypassed his favorite shop for picking up the alcoholic beverage, walking straight on by, much to the gaping surprise of those shopkeepers. Everybody knew that he caught all his own food up in his forest, and had no need to shop in their marketplace; the last time he had come down to town not to buy sake was to defeat that giant man. Most people cared to block that memory out of their minds, though.

Today, Hiko was walking toward a certain seaside inn where a few certain people resided, mysteriously minus his baka-deshi. They were taking him for a fool if they thought he couldn't feel their ki signatures.

As much as it pained him to do so, he would leave his mountainous abode to make sure that the Kamiya girl was safe, since his baka-deshi was obviously too stupid to do it himself. He paused his thoughts as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Yeah, I'll just head down to the Shirobeko quickly to talk to Sae-san, and then go from there. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He saw the girl cross the courtyard, unaware of his presence, as a tall, dark-haired woman nodded from the doorway of the inn.

"Kamiya."

She jumped almost a foot and gasped, turning on her heel abruptly. "Seijuro-san!"

* * *

--

Wow. Haven't updated this story in a while… and this chapter is abysmally short. Sorry! I've sort of switched to the Dark Side (ie, Naruto fandom), but I don't like leaving a story unfinished. So I will not give up!


End file.
